A Diffrent Path
by lethalperception7
Summary: Chap.5up'Timecan only move forward.Thats the way life is.It will go on no matter what choices we make'-Kurt With the Professor dead what has become of the world 70 years later?Past RomyOthers-Kurtrahne,Lancitty,Jubby,Jampid,Jottothers
1. Sweet 17

A Different Path  
  
Chapter 1 Lethal's Quote for the chapter: Who doesn't love being a teenager? Oh yeah, normal people. Disclaimer: Everything not owned by me isn't mine. That's not a double negative is it? Um... me no own  
  
AN: My first fic everyone! NO! Don't run away! I'm not THAT bad! Erm, this is the first fic I will actually publish without feeling totally idiotic. Only semi-idiotic. Go me! *Grins stupidly* Any hoo this takes place 3 or 4 generations after the originals x-men and co. Some of are still alive due to their necessity in the story. ^-^ Mutants are the dominate species and humans are lower class. The story is centered on Kurt's great granddaughter (who is not blue) Ella Wesley. She may be considered a tinny bit sarcastic and cynical, but then aren't we all. She is after all growing up in a mutant dominated world where she herself has yet to display any signs of powers. It starts off at her 17th birthday. Her mother is a telepath *shiver* and her half-brother is a bit like a chameleon. Um... just to let you know Jean and Scott are dead. * Hears loud cheering* Um and *says something quietly, getting suspicious looks* Fine I said Pietro is dead too! *Dodges a conveniently located sink* I needed SOMETHING traumatic to happen and what's worse then that? Besides Remy kicking the bucket. I wouldn't want to torture the X-men that bad. Heck I might need therapy after that. Suggestions for mutant powers are more then welcome. Uhh, I missed a couple episodes so it won't be completely accurate. And I favor some characters more then others because they're easier to write. Any one who could point me to some IN DEPTH summaries will get a fic written on any couple. No incest cause that stuff freaks me out. And I doubt I could really do a slash couple very well, but whatever floats your boat. I haven't read any of the comics. My dad says she was wimpy in them. True? She was wimpy in the movies, too! Evo Rogue rocks! Enjoy my fic!  
  
//telepathy// *action* _________________________________^_^___________________________________  
  
Drip, drip, drip. How fitting. It's my birthday and it's raining. Guess I get to look forward to another year of disappointment and depression. Whoopdee- freaking-do.  
//Ella, please at least try to make an effort to be a little cheerful this year. And come down, the guests will be here soon. //  
Damn telepathic mothers. I can't get away with anything. I can't even think bad thoughts.  
// Ella! I mean right now! And do not use that foul language. It will dirty your mind. //  
It's my mind! I should keep it as goddamn dirty as I want it to be!  
No response.  
I guess she wasn't prying.  
//I don't pry. NOW GET YOUR BUM DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! //  
Ow. Who says 'bum' any more?  
I sigh and drag my self from the window. "I don't even want to celebrate and it's MY birthday," I say to no one as I walk down the hall. The only reason any one comes is to see if poor little Ella's powers have manifested. Suddenly my nerdy little brother fades out of the walls. He says, " The first sign of going crazy is talking to yourself. Maybe you're taking after our great aunt." "Look, I'm not crazy and neither is our great aunt. She's a hermit, Lizard Face." " Don't call me lizard face, and she is to crazy! Great grandpa says she doesn't even want her powers." " I told you already, lots of Great-pas stories are made up. Remember the one about the unkillable man with the metal skeleton? And how about the mouse infested moon that's actually made of cheese?" "I guess you right." "Whatever. Mom says to get downstairs the guests are coming." ________________________________^_^___________________________________  
  
"Mom, don't you know 'bum' is a totally retro word?" I greet mom as she stands by the door. "And where are the guests?"  
"Turning the corner."  
" You do realize how freaky it is when you do that, right? And is Kooky Great-pa Kurt coming?"  
Mom turns around and glares at me.  
" My grand father is not 'kooky'. You should show some respect he was one of the pioneer mutants. And are you wearing THAT?"  
" What?" I look down to examine my outfit. Black tennis shoes. Fairly new. Blue jeans. My favorite pair. Black shirt. Has name of favorite band, a retro one, Blink-182. I could do worse.  
"Mom, I'm surprised I thought you liked that retro stuff."  
She lets out a big sigh. No sense of humor my mother.  
" At least you brushed your hair. But could you have at least put it up? It's getting in your eyes."  
" Mother you know I have absolutely no interest in my hair."  
" It's one of the few good thing you father gave you. And you have such nice hair."  
Yeah, yeah, I know and the black really sets of the green in my eyes. And if I just put a little more effort blah blah blah blah. I know your whole speech by heart."  
She says nothing as the doorbell rings. She turns to greet the guests. In my head she says //We will talk about it later. Now, BEHAVE. //  
I paste a smile on my face as I greet the guests. _________________________________^_^_________________________________  
  
I think about my mother as I greet some obscure branch of relatives. I can't see how I'm her daughter. She's the picture of elegance and class. I'm some foul-mouthed mutant wannabe. She's full of pride about being a pioneer's granddaughter and having another's powers. Me on the other hand, think my great grand father is weird and show no sign of powers, let alone a pioneer's.  
A year ago, I had to get tested since I showed no sign of powers. The doctors said I had it, but it would most likely remain dormant. Either that or some big event would trigger it. They also said there was still some chance that I'd get them, but it was highly unlikely.  
When I saw the look on my mothers face I felt somewhat ill. It was filled with shame and disappointment. I felt like I failed in life and could never make up for it. So I don't really try too much. At least she has my half brother. He's seven years younger and a confirmed mutant. Not only that he has some kick ass powers. Lucky little dork.  
Oops. I think Mom caught that last bit. She's glaring at me. Better pay attention.  
"Ah, here's my great granddaughter. Happy birthday."  
"Hi, Grandpa Kurt," I say to my gray-streaked blue haired grand father.  
"You look wonderful"  
"Um, thanks." What else am I supposed to say?  
" I see you don't take compliments well, just like my sister. You look a little like her too. Darker hair and skin though."  
Before I can say anything, Nerdy Brother Boy fades out of the ceiling and jumps down.  
"Grandpa!"  
" You sure have gotten handsome, Nickolas."  
I let out a snort then glare at my little brother.  
"Lizard face would it have killed you to just walk down the stairs and not sneak around. You'll give me a heart attack next time."  
"Then my mission will be accomplished."  
My great grandfather gives me a grin and says, "You act like her too. Just streak your hair, develop a southern drawl, and suck the life out of me and you'll be her twin."  
Nick looks at him and says " Oh... she's the pioneer with THAT power."  
Grandpa Kurt looks confused.  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
Mick and I shock our heads. I guess that explains why she's a hermit. That's a good reason. In school, when we learned about the pioneers, back in the 6th grade, we were taught their powers, names and how the contributed to making mutants the dominate species. I knew my great aunt was a pioneer, but I never bothered to find out anymore. I don't even know her name. Guess that makes me weird. All the other kids obsess over having a pioneer in their bloodline. Almost automatically makes someone popular. Not with me. I've always been too weird (non-mutant) to be popular. It does stop some hassling in the halls.  
Anyways, Great-pa Kurt leads us to our living room to tell us about our aunt. Mom was left to direct the guests to the kitchen where the food was.  
"Well, my sisters name is Rogue and she has the ability to absorb a persons life force, memories, and powers. That means no skin on skin contact."  
I say, "That's crappy."  
He nods and continues, "Scientists invented a machine to control it, but since she's getting old it's becoming more uncomfortable. They haven't bothered updating it." A shadow crosses his face.  
My confused brother asks, "But isn't she a pioneer? Pioneers are all treated royally!"  
Then I ask "And what about other people with that power? Are they walking around with outdated technology, too?"  
Great-pa shakes his head, "That's just it there ARE no other mutants with that power. And because she's so hermit like science has forgotten her."  
"After all she has done, they've just forgot her?!?" I was outraged. I was shocked. That's why I always hated science.  
My brother looks at me, " It's not like you even knew her name."  
I cough. Once. Twice. "Right." Sorry science.  
Nick turns back to Great-pa, "What exactly did Aunt Rogue do?"  
Now it's Great-pa's turn to look shocked, "What!?! They haven't taught you that in school yet?"  
Nick shook his head.  
"Well, if the schools not doing their job guess I'll do it for them, yes? Listen and I'll tell you how we got this world."  
Nick and I leaned in to hear the story.  
o.O?  
  
----------------------------  
  
---------------------------  
  
--------------------------  
  
--------------------------  
  
---------------------------  
  
----------------------------  
  
AN: (sorry) I suppose that's a cliffhanger? No? Oh well. You know I have like nine more chapters written down, but I'm not used to typing. I have newfound respect for authors. And possibly carpal tunnel syndrome. I have most of the story planned out just need to fill in the blanks. WOOHOO! I always liked fill-in the blanks more then essay questions. Also I would like to give you all a FLASHBACK ALERT on the next chapter. I think it's my worst one and rather not have it. I sort of need it to get the story along. Two characters will die in there. *SOB* Not much comedy, but the third should be funny. A stress relief. Anyway please review, send in questions, or whatever. Just no flames, because Pyro, unfortunately, won't be mentioned for a while. Let me get used to being a writer before you criticize me, okay? REVIEW AND CAIO. 


	2. Revolution

A Different Path  
  
Lethal's Quote: Life sucks. Death blows. That's why I like comas.  
  
AN: Hello everybody, or maybe just Rogue Pryde my one and only reviewer! She's one of my favorite persons. I've noticed a lot of authors have sidekicks. I should get one. Keep an eye out for him/her! Like I said in the last chapter, this really isn't one of my favorites, but it works with the story. If you were wondering whom I paired Kurt with I would have to say... Rhane. Before people become upset with me I would like to say in my defense that if I had paired Kurt with Amanda, Ella would deffinatly not look like how I described her. Blue+ Black= Brown? I didn't think so. (NOT MEANT TO BE A RACIAL REMARK to all the blue people out there.) Ehh... this is one of those semi-annoying flashback, explanation chapters. I think I could have thought of something more believable, but there you go. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: the stuff I made up belongs to me; you can only use them if you ask me. (That sort of raises one's confidence doesn't it?)  
  
TOLD IN KURTS POV  
  
About 70 years ago, mutants began appearing in great numbers. Nothing like this had been seen before, so the 'normal' humans became afraid and began lashing out at us. Some mutants struck back, killing humans. Some believed, though, that we could get along in peace. I once belonged to that group. We were called the X-men. We were led by the greatest telepath who ever lived, Professor Charles Xavier, God rest his soul. The X-men fought for mutant equality, but we also defended human kind.  
  
I have always thought that was the right idea, despite people's reaction to my appearance. My sister, Rogue may have not. She was rebellious and once belonged to a rival mutant group called The Brotherhood. My 'mother' tricked her into it, but she did bond with the members. Out of all the X- men, she was probably closest to them. She hated it when she left, feeling as if she was betraying them, but still, she left. We soon discovered we were adopted brother and sister. While, I believe she was glad to gain a brother she despised our mother for betraying her repeatedly, a reason we both bonded over. Rogue never really counted Mystique as her mother, but she did look to the Professor as a father figure. We all did.  
  
Eventually the attacks against the mutants increased. Almost every other day, there was a disgustingly, brutal attack against a mutant. Rogue began to wonder if it was right to protect the people who wanted us dead. She wondered, but still stayed on because she did care about the X-men and their safety. She stayed on even when the people we rescued threatened and insulted us.  
  
Then, one day a former friend, Pietro was caught and killed. At the time, we had no idea how the speed demon could we caught long enough to be murdered. She cared about him and lived with him when she was with the Brotherhood, and her loyalty is the kind that doesn't die even when it appears to. She came to the decision that mutants could not peacefully live with humans. She abandoned the Professor's beliefs and left to join our Leader Magneto. She, and other X-men, counted that as her second betrayal. She despised herself for it, but believed it was the right choice.  
  
The rest of us continued our thankless tasks as she helped Leader Magneto and his Acolytes. We faced each other at times and fought. She was a great fighter and could quite possibly kick some of our butts easily, but she always held back She never seriously injured us and avoided using her powers. She also tried to convince some of us that our belief was wrong. No one left; though sometimes I could identify with her. We still held on to the Professors ideals.  
  
That all changed one day, when the humans came for the Professor. They brought more 1000 men with them to take us on. We fought and fought, but never killing. But they got past us. They had a special weapon, a form of knockout gas, specially designed for mutants. I'm surprised they didn't kill us. But they didn't care about us. They wanted the Professor. When we awoke we found the Professor. 600 unconscious men surrounded him.  
  
At least he died holding on to his beliefs  
  
All of the X-men were filled with anger and grief. We needed and wanted vengeance. Our protector and mentor dead, we went to Leader Magneto. Magneto was once the Professor's friend and wanted revenge, also. He would track the men who ordered the assassination down.  
  
Rogue did not cry when she heard. She held in the pain. I wished she could let it out for once and let us share it together. With the pain locked deep within herself, she became one of Leader Magneto's fiercest fighters.  
  
Lord Magneto tracked down the man behind the murder, a high-ranking government official. He assured us the death of the official was painful. And we knew it was. With our vengeance fulfilled we weren't sure it was right. He convinced us and told us we should work for the well being of mutants. We agreed. So with the combined efforts of the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes we toppled the worlds' governments' and won superiority. Mutants became the dominant species and Homo sapiens a sub-link in our evolutionary chain.  
  
But sometimes I must wonder... maybe it should not have been this way. What if we gave up to easily on the Professor's idea and let our emotions lead us. If we had tried maybe we could of lived successfully with humans.  
  
Unfortunately, we'll never know now. Time can only move forward. That is how life is. It will go on no matter what choices we make.  
  
AN: Well that was a barrel full of laughs. Do you think I have something against guys with P's at the beginning of there name/title? Watch out then Piotr! Ha Ha, I'm a riot. This chapter made no sense to me. Pietro caught? The Professor and a SURPRISE? I'm sort of self-deprecating. The TV poisoned my mind so I couldn't think of anything better. I will probably fail all my classes because of this fic. I waste my time typing so one person can review instead of doing my homework. THAT'S HOW FREAKIN' DEVOTED I AM!!!!!!! (Rant over) Thank you and review. Again, no flames. Ciao. 


	3. Meetings

A Different Path Lethal's Quote: I'm not idiotic. Just stupid.  
  
AN: Hi no one! It's me again! No on likes my story! GO NO ONE! *Sigh* Well, this is the third chapter. It's funnier then the last one. More people get introduced. Blah. Why do I write anything if no one reads it? I have nothing else to say. Blah. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Only own what I made up. Barbie is a trademark of Mattel. Has anyone else heard she broke up with Ken? I heard she ran away with Stacy to San Francisco.  
  
//Telepathy// __________________________*_*___________________________________________  
  
"Wow."  
  
"God. You make it sound a lot more, uh, horrific then my history teachers."  
  
"I can't believe they haven't taught 5th graders this yet."  
  
My brother and I comment while Great-pa Kurt stays silent. I guess he was reminiscing. I like history but this is sort of messed up. The textbooks make it sound.... I don't know. Detached, maybe. Someone telling you first hand is totally different.  
  
Suddenly mom's voice cuts through the broody silence.  
  
"Ella! Jessi's here! I know you to love to talk!"  
  
I wince. How I despise Jessi. We're polar opposites She's a bubbly, cheerleading, blondy, bitch. (AN: This kind of person is way to stereotyped on FF.net) I'm not. NO I'M NOT JEALOUS. I just think she's a biotch. No way, are we cousins.  
  
"Ella! Jessi is waiting!"  
  
I sigh. I hate birthdays.  
  
Glancing over to great-pa and Nick I nod. "I better go. I want to hear more of the story, though." Then I yell towards the kitchen, "Coming!" ___________________________*_*_________________________________________  
  
The kitchen is packed with relatives. Damn birthdays. One year closer to death. Who came up with this idiotic idea? I hope they killed him.  
  
//Ella. Be good.//  
  
Guess that's mom.  
  
Oh, God.  
  
It's HER. Jessi.  
  
Kill me know and, please, make it quick.  
  
"Uh, hi, uh, Jessi."  
  
"Hello Ella! You haven't changed a tiny bit, sweetie! But what are you wearing? And what is a 'Blink-182'?"  
  
Gag me now.  
  
"Oh and your hair! It's shiny and all but its just flopped there! Let's go to your room and make some improvements before the rest of the guests arrive."  
  
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GAG ME KNOW!!!  
  
Mom says, "That's exactly what I said, Jessi. Hurry though, almost everyone is here."  
  
Thanks oh so much for your support, Dearest Mother.  
  
//You're welcome. Now go upstairs and listen to her. She'll be a good influence on you.//  
  
So I end up getting dragged upstairs by my criminally insane cousin? Why does God hate me so?  
  
"Okay, Ella, sweetheart, lets pick out something for you to wear first." The Perky Princesses From Hell says.  
  
I try to block her voice out while she goes through my closet. I end up trying to analyze her and what screwed her up so bad.  
  
Lets see, Full Name: Jessica Melinda Chuffer. Age: 17 ½. Hair: DIRTY blond Eyes: Hazel Grade: 12, senior Parents: Veronica and Gregory Chuffer Hobbies/Activities: Cheerleading, torture, tennis, manipulation, flirting, aggravating, complaining, bitching, criticizing and opps. I can never fully analyze her before going crazy.  
  
Her squeaky voice interrupts my thoughts. I let my blocks get too weak. Damn.  
  
"Kay, Ella. I think you will look absolutely adorable in this."  
  
She then holds up the outfit that will forever haunt my nightmares: A light PURPLE turtleneck, no sleeves, a little white sweater vest and white Capri's with a UNICORN on the butt.  
  
I scream. And scream.  
  
She being who she is mistakes this for excitement. "I knew you'd love it!" she squeals.  
  
I pant from the screaming, "How *pant* did that THING *pant* get in to MY *pant* closet?"  
  
"Oh, remember," she says happily, "I got it for you last Christmas." She frowns, "Looks like you forgot to take the price tag off."  
  
I attempt a glare, something I've perfected over the years.  
  
It bounces off and doesn't affect her.  
  
"Okay, now change and then we'll fix your hair."  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
//Ella what did I say?//  
  
//Mother. A unicorn. On the butt.//  
  
//It's not that bad. Now wear it, I think its adorable. //  
  
Geeze. Why the hell isn't Jessi Mom's daughter.  
  
I sigh and put on a cheesy smile.  
  
"You're right, Jessi. We can act like I'm a Barbie doll and fix my hair."  
  
She squeals. "I knew you would agree. Here," she says holding it up.  
  
I walk, across the room towards her. Unfortunately, I trip on a pile of dirty clothes. I bump into her.  
  
Shit.  
  
She disappears from my eyesight. Not again.  
  
"Jessi where are you?" I call out, bending forward.  
  
"Ella! I'm right under your shirt! Lift it up so I can go big again!"  
  
I pick up the hideously purple shirt and suddenly see the miniature figure of my so much despised cousin.  
  
"Move back," she says squeaking.  
  
I take three steps back and suddenly Jessi is back to her normal size.  
  
"Ella, be more careful. You know I hate going tiny."  
  
At least you have powers.  
  
I turn around and tell my sweet cousin to get out while I change.  
  
The top looks ridiculous. I've never liked purple. Brings back bad memories of a childhood fear. Has to do with a T-rex. Don't ask.  
  
The vest makes me look like some sort of granny. The Capri's look stupid, too. Well, duh, considering there's a unicorn on my ass.  
  
At least they fit okay. And it's not like I care what my distant relatives think. No kids from school were invited. Except for dear Jessi.  
  
I let the monster back in. She tells me I'm so cute. I tell her I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world.  
  
She looks blank. I explain it's an old song.  
  
She says whatever and puts my hair in pigtails.  
  
Lets hear it for birthdays. ----------------------------------------_----------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
I head back down stairs. I know I don't care that much about my relatives but still. Humiliation is not fun in front of any one.  
  
Oh no  
  
Oh God no.  
  
OH GOD NO!  
  
My. Two. Best. Friends. Are. Here. They. Have. Cameras.  
  
Have mercy on me.  
  
They're staring at me now, mouths open. Slowly they smile, grin, giggle, laugh, cackle. They raise their cameras slowly. Click! Click! Click!  
  
I start running back up the stairs, but Jessi is blocking my way. She is grinning too. Evilly.  
  
I bet you a dollar she set this entire thing up. I'm broke by the way. She's coming down, forcing me down. I face her and glare.  
  
I realize my two by 'best' friends are still taking more pictures of me. Hmmm.  
  
With my back to them.  
  
The unicorn.  
  
Shit.  
  
I scream.  
  
They put down their cameras and are now lying down on the floor, holding their stomachs. Laughing.  
  
I say, "I hate you all."  
  
Jessi shrugs, "When haven't you?"  
  
My two ex-best friends are calming down. They have it down to a gentle snicker.  
  
I ask them what the hell they are doing here.  
  
They answer getting wonderful blackmail pictures for future use.  
  
I say screw them.  
  
They say they love me too.  
  
I say go to hell.  
  
They say they'll meet me there.  
  
I say I forgive them.  
  
They say they'll delete all the pictures. Except for one.  
  
I ask which one.  
  
They say the unicorn.  
  
I say they are evil.  
  
They say they will enlarge it and frame it for me.  
  
I say I prefer cash.  
  
They say screw me.  
  
I say I love them too.  
  
And so the world continues.  
  
AN: I'm done. For now. Type up some more later. Need at least one more review. Please. I'll put some family history in the AN notes later. If anyone cares. More X-men are to be painfully, slowly introduced. Bye. Peas be with you. 


	4. Friends

Lethal's Quote: We'll be friends forever. At least till I decide to kill them.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you know what goes here. If you don't then my story is to good for you. *Smirk*  
  
AN: *Lethal is choking on a taco* Dear lord can it be? IT IS! A REVIEW! *Cough*cough*. Are you trying to kill me? You are? GOOD, DO IT AGAIN! It looks like I have a new person to add to my favorite peoples list. Thank you so much, linzer-b. I knew posting the couples would attract people. To tell you the truth I've sort of OD on Romys. Plus, no romance for a long time. *Evil laughter falls out of Lethal's mouth* Shit, get back in there. No one saw/heard/read that. My arrogance is back. In school people noticed the lack of it, but it'll be back full blast tomorrow. Friendly reminder: APOCALYPSE HAS NOT HAPPENED. Right. The review has made my day. I am happy. Oh so happy. I'd do the happy dance, but you know. Speaking of happy, Blink-182 is coming to Hawaii! I'm going with my friends! *Squeal* I did not just squeal. Oh God. -_-;; Please read the chapter while I try to get back my dignity. *Appears with a dart gun and butterfly net* Onward!  
  
Ch. 4: Friends  
  
I decide to go back upstairs to change in a slightly less revolting outfit after my humiliation in front of my friends and family.  
  
I was again forced to wear an outfit that, again, was to preppie for my tastes. But I could live this one done. Sea green sweater, scoop neck top, and a black skirt with these strappy sandal thingies. Jessi told me to put on make up, but I managed to run away fast enough.  
  
When I arrived back down stairs, my friends were again laughing at me. They're some friends.  
  
"You guys are bastards."  
  
"Lord, that is funny. You look so prep!"  
  
I glare at Marpessa, my fellow Greek like sister, also known as, best friend A.  
  
She ignores me and says, "At least there are no unicorns."  
  
"I don't know; that unicorn was sort of cute."  
  
Then I glare at Darren, my strangely freak-less labeled, best friend B. Then I give him a smile.  
  
"Guess that means you were looking at my ass?"  
  
Marpessa starts laughing again. Then Darren grins and says, "You know it!"  
  
"Damn horny teenage boys. You are such a pervert."  
  
Marpessa shakes her head and says, "What did you expect he's not going to change over night."  
  
"A girl can hope."  
  
Mom's voice appears out of nowhere (AN: *Snicker*) and yells, "TIME FOR CAKE! ELLA, GET OUT HERE!"  
  
"Coming," I call back, then toward my 2 friends and say, "Come on you 2 idiots."  
  
"What kind of cake is it?"  
  
"I don't know, I forgot to ask."  
  
"I hope it's chocolate."  
  
"I hope its vanilla."  
  
"Eww! Vanilla?"  
  
"Chocolate's grosser!"  
  
The two bicker all the way to the kitchen. I spot the cake. Then, I try to push them both back through the doorway. Unfortunately, the thought of cake has made them unnaturally strong. They get in. They see the cake.  
  
Here it comes.  
  
"Eww, its strawberry!"  
  
"I know, but look at the decoration!"  
  
They both start cackling.  
  
I sigh and say deadpanned, "Ha ha. So funny. A unicorn is on my cake. Yes. Absolutely hilarious."  
  
My family is staring at me. Jessi and Nick are laughing at me. Great-pa Kurt is grinning at me with his arm around Great-ma Rahne's waist. My mothers face is in her hands. I hate strawberry.  
  
Happy birthday.  
  
Yeah. Right.  
  
________________________: D :D :D -___-;; ___________________________  
  
So every one sang the song and ate the cake. Great-pa Kurt left early because he was tired so I couldn't hear more of the story. The rest of the guests began to leave. My mom kicked Marpessa and Darren earlier. They couldn't stop laughing. Mom really doesn't like them.  
  
Mom told me Jessi was leaving, finally. She said I had to say good-bye. One final torture.  
  
So I led Jessi to the door, along with my aunt and uncle. Like they couldn't find it themselves. Well...Maybe not. This IS Jessi.  
  
I said ta-ta to my aunt and uncle and then turn toward Jessi.  
  
// Give her a hug. //  
  
// Do I have to? //  
  
// Yes. //  
  
// Fine. //  
  
So I lean in to give her a hug. She hasn't put on her jacket yet. I'm going to have to touch the slime ball! I give her a hug. My hand touches her arm.  
  
Suddenly, all of these thoughts assault my head. Kissing the quarter back, cheer leading practice, shopping at the mall, looking in the mirror... Oh God. That's not me, THAT'S Jessi! I'm...Ella. My name is Ella. What is happening?  
  
I pull away from Jessi. She's on the ground now. Unconscious. Her memories are still in my head. Faster and faster they come.  
  
I begin to scream.  
  
I slowly fall to my knees. I clutch at my head. Make them stop! Tears roll down my cheeks.  
  
Now Jessi is screaming at me in my head. What did I do? What did I do?  
  
I'm going crazy.  
  
Everyone is staring at me, their mouths open.  
  
Stop looking at me.  
  
Stop yelling at me.  
  
I stop screaming.  
  
I lay down on the floor.  
  
I black out.  
  
Unconscious.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN: WOW. The appearance of a possible plot? Nah, no way. Hmm, this could get interesting. Yeah. Right. Guess what every one I found my dignity! *Squeal* There it goes again. Oh well.  
  
Does any one know where I got the name Marpessa??? I'd give a hint but that would reveal my froinked up perverted mind and force me to make up some kind of dirty joke. Well the first step to a solution is admitting you have a problem right? Hi I'm Stephanie and I have a dirty mind. Wow. I can feel the healing. Well, not really. In fact one is coming up now! MUST.STOP.AN.NOTE.NOW! Please review.  
  
Here it comes! What did the elephant say to the naked man? How do you breath through that thing! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.I have issues.  
  
And much love (in a non sexual sort of way) to Silverblaise (more for the fav. People list.) and her review, which I just got! Nearly gave me a seizure. And I liked it! Holy crap! My head is swelling! And I hope she doesn't mind that Ella got you know, a power and all. I need it for when I reveal the PLOT. Dun dun dun! I WILL HAVE A PLOT NO MATTER WHAT ANYBODY SAYS! (Look in profile for big gaping hint) Ciao! 


	5. A Moment

Chapter: um... what chapter am I on?  
  
Lethal's Quote: Mom, you gave me life. Now could you stay out of it? (I love my moms though)  
  
AN: I wasn't going to update till Saturday but all the reviews have made me happy. I'm really busy with our SAT practice test. I bombed the math part in case you cared. I also have a really big paper due Tuesday for English/social studies on evolution. Plus it's raining like crazy here in the Aloha state. Not that had anything to do with it. Just thinking of excuses. Um, I have a new fiction. I also have the right to shameless self- promoting so, nya! The other one has one chapter so far and about the same amount of reviews as this story. I also did it on one of my whimsical whims. There I go being repetitive again. Also, I have decided I have enough to say to my reviewers to put it in a separate section from my drearily pointless author notes. I'll just say one thing here to them because more then one said something about it. There will be flash backs, some more of the romance nature then others, I will try to include requested couples (but they will be from a different perspective) and THANK YOU! That was more then one thing. No wonder I bombed the practice test. *Sigh*  
  
In no particular order... except for chronological from when I received them THE REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Lisa (anonymous)- When I first got your review I wanted to scratch your eyes out with sporks. I don't take criticism well. And since I couldn't write back to you at the time I had some time to brood. I then realized that it wasn't directed at me as a writer, but Ella as a character. I hope. Any way people LIKE that sort of character because she is someone they can relate to (I hope) and maybe she says some of the things THEY want to say and is fun to read about. Or not. I could be totally off base. Why do people like to read about anything stereotyped? Could you tell me some of the things you would say to Ella if she were real and you were pissed? I might be able to work it in to the story. Thank you for your review.  
  
Linzer-b- Thanks for your second review! I'm glad you like my style of writing; I'll probably use it again. What exactly is my style? I have no clue; I just write whatever comes to mind. My friends think I'm a smartass. Does it reflect in my writing? I shall continue and here is your update.  
  
Lazerwolf/Phoenix- Ah ha! Someone likes a pairing I choose! You will get your flashback. Eventually. Probably not as much fluff as you would like since I have close to no experience in 'fluff'.  
  
Davy- I was wondering what gender you were. I will refer to you as Davy. You also will get some flashbacks. Eventually. Thanks for all the info on Rogue. It will be put to good use. Eventually. And DAMN THE 90S! They killed Rogue. *Shakes head* They did so many horrible things. Like bring me up. The world will look back in horror. I think Rogue is great character too. And for your excellent help you shall have this chapter dedicated to you. Although I consider this a filler chapter, mother/daughter banter. It's the thought that counts though, right?  
  
Next chapter you will all meet my sidekick Bob. If you care. ONWARD!  
  
______________________________$_$_______________________________  
  
A face looms above me. I try to focus on it.  
  
"Aunt Jema?" I ask. The face looks stricken.  
"No wait... Mom?" Jema is my mothers name not the name of any of my aunts. A slight look of relief crosses her face.  
  
"That's right, Ella, baby. It's Mommy, she says. It looks like she has been crying.  
  
"Geese, what's with you Mom? What happened? Oh wait... I remember." Although I wish I hadn't. "Is Jessi okay?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine. She woke up an hour after, uh, it happened."  
  
I guess that's good.  
  
"You sort of frightened her."  
  
"Well maybe because I nearly killed her by touching her."  
  
My mother frowns, "At least we know that your mouth wasn't affected."  
  
"I knew you would be worried."  
  
She smiles.  
  
"So," I say crossing my arms behind my head on to my pillow, "How long was I out, three or four hours?"  
  
"Try three days."  
  
I bolt up, "Holy sh-"I get silenced by my mother's deadly glare, "Uh, holy, uh, ship. Um... right."  
  
She shakes he head, "We were really worried about you sweetheart."  
  
"Then everyone knows what happened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm a mutant."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, my powers are a crap and a half!"  
  
"Your great aunt has that power," she scolds.  
  
"Isn't weird though," I say, "We're not even really related. Isn't she Great-pa's adopted sister?"  
  
"Actually you are right."  
  
"You sound so surprised."  
  
"Ella."  
  
"Right. Um, continue."  
  
"Thank you. It is strange that, though you have no blood relation, you still end up with the same power. What makes it more bizarre is the fact that you and Aunt Rogue appear to be the only ones in the entire world who have it," she states.  
  
"That is just so comforting."  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
"Maybe I should go visit her or something."  
  
"That would be nice of you. Maybe you can get some tips on dealing with your new powers."  
  
"Hey, wait a second," I say, "Don't I get those 'let the poor, sad, poison skinned, soul touch' machines?"  
  
"Eventually, but it won't come for a while. Remember, Aunt Rogue appeared to be the only mutant who has developed these, sort of powers. And why are you so upset on not being able to touch? Is there something I should know about?" Mom asks suspiciously.  
  
I ignore the question and say, "This blows. I wish she was the only one with this stupid arse power!"  
  
"Look on the bright side, Ella. You could work hard and become one of the world's most powerful mutants."  
  
"At the expense of NEVER having human touch, again, without a machine," I countered. "Besides what would the point be in being a power- house? There is no point. And I'm sure as hell not going to be some secret military weapon against opposing countries like New France or something."  
  
My mother sighs, "You really should keep up with your politics. New France is an ally of the U.S.M."  
  
I wave my hand vaguely, "That's besides the point. The point is there is no point. I mean being a power house."  
  
"Won't it make you popular?"  
  
"Look a Jessi. Her power makes he, in fact, less powerful. She is still Miss Senior Class Queen of the School. Not that I care about popularity; that would be shallow," I add quickly.  
  
She smirks, "Of course."  
  
"Anyway, I might not even be a power house. Maybe all I can do is suck the life out of people."  
  
"A mutant power always has the potential to grow, McCoy's law. You learned that in the 5th grade!"  
  
"Fine, maybe I'm just being pessimistic. Big surprise. Is Frank home?" Frank is my step-dad, Nick's dad. I highly doubt he would be.  
  
"Yes, he took a day off because of your condition."  
  
"FRANK took a day off?!? MR. Workaholic!?! Cheese and crackers, you guys really MUST have been worried!"  
  
Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but it really is amazing. See, Frank is a healer. Quite a good one, too. That's why he is usually at the hospital. He's helping people, I guess. Doing something good, not like the paper-pushing workaholics. It's too bad though. He's a really nice guy. I wish he could spend more time with us but, alas! Duty calls. Sometimes, I think, Nick and I are being deprived of a father figure.  
  
"Well, I think Frank makes a wonderful father figure. He puts others needs in front of his own."  
  
She's been prying again. Exactly why I try not to think around her.  
  
"He also puts others needs in front of his family's and friends," I point out, "And it's not like Frank isn't a great guy, he just gets a little... deep into his work."  
  
"Maybe you're right," she sighs.  
  
"Yup, so am I allowed to go back asleep or what?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Mom gets up and leaves. I doubt I will be sleeping. There's to many thoughts in my head. I needed her to leave because I can't hind all of them for much longer. I don't want her worried and the fact that not all of my thoughts belong to me might just do that. I wonder how long it'll be till Jessi leaves my head. It's not like she'll be there forever.  
  
Right?  
  
______________________________?_?_______________________________  
  
AN Poor fool. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Oh my God I need to type up my report. Due in 4 days. I have to work on my collage and my algebra and my regular math and my reading workshop. My fingers shall fall off. Might not hear from me for a couple days. I really need to type (UNNNNNGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH) my report and find more pictures. So buh-bye!!!!! 


End file.
